His last speech, his Best Man speech
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Name: Kazunari Takao / Age: 28 / Sex: Male / Time of death: 10:32 PM / Cause of death: suicide by swallowing potassium cyanide. / [midotaka] [depressing] [suicide mention] [Character's Death] [onesided love]


Hi! I'm back with some depressing midotaka XDU

Don't ask me why, it just popped into my head while I studied chemistry (I swear one day I'll do research to find out why studying makes me think about depressing stuff)

Anyway, here's the story! Grab some tissues from the Author's Notes below!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

"I just proposed to a man"

Giggles flew around the room, among the younger people, but some of the older just stayed silent, eyes softening with empathy, because the man in front of them looked broken, and sounded like it.

"You can laugh it off, I don't mind… I guessed I'd just… tell it here. After all, this is my last day here so… He said no. I knew he would, of course. He's been my best friend since prep, and, well, that's been… twelve years? Wow, time flies… I wish I could still play basketball like I did then, but I quit and you know how that stuff goes… I'm not quite as sharp as before. Anyway, as I was saying, I come from proposing to him. And he said no. For the… perhaps, the tenth time already. Most people would have stopped asking after so many times, right? Or said yes already, the other option. But he'd never say yes, and I'd never stop asking… He is my best friend. I love him… it hurts" the microphone amplified the tiny sound of a sigh "You'd understand if any of you have ever loved someone like him. He is so shy, you know? Never showing his true feelings, even when it's obvious… denying them, even to himself. Cold, but somewhat affectionate, sharp, intelligent… a prodigy. I never met the bar, apparently. I guess I'm just too stubborn to let it go. I will, after tonight's show, I promise I will. I will let go… forever. So please bear with me. No, I'm not asking you to turn into bears with me, just in case. God forbid, I don't need an audience of bears!" a few giggles, still the young people. He cracked a lopsided smile, a tired smile "I used to be enough to make him smile too. I used to be the one that made him laugh and kept him company. I guess I'm not anymore. He's getting married tomorrow. I know, silly of me, to ask him to marry me now. After all this years, I still can't get over myself and step aside. He says he doesn't hate me for it, that we can be friends, but I don't want to be friends anymore… It… it hurts… I can't stand seeing him happy with his fianceé… She's lovely, don't get me wrong. She's the kindest person I've ever met. She's funny, she's warm, she doesn't mind his silence… she's there for him, just as I've been there too this whole time. But of course, she's a woman. I'm not comparing myself to a woman, I might be gay but I'm a man, mind you all." this was going to be a short monologue, people realized, as the man sat in his tabouret, eyes wandering around the bar, unfocused, a little bleary.

Younger people had already shut up, and now they were all listening. This was a good comedian, very well known… He earned his money and he spoke just like people liked it. He was known for being a happy man, always smiling, never a bit of sorrow in his gentle voice. Children loved him, teenagers loved him, adults loved him. He had a way to get to everyone, no matter their age. There was probably something a little hypnotic about the way he looked around, his head tilted, his eyes shining with some tears that weren't audible in his voice, as clear as ever, if also the saddest they had ever heard it. He took a breath before going on.

"She truly is lovely… she deserves him, of course she does… From here, I really, really hope they are happy. Happily ever after…" his voice turned dreamy "Isn't it what everybody wants? He's wealthy, has a beautiful wife, he's not bad himself if I have to say it, he has his own house… They only need a white fence and a dog, and maybe, in some years, a few kids running around and annoying… the hell… out of him… That used to be my job. But… I'm not a dog, either." the pain had returned, and he wasn't looking up anymore. He lowered the mic but a sob was still audible. When he looked up, he wasn't crying, though his eyes were a little red "I wish them the best for their life together. I know they will never fight… He's many things, in top of them stubborn, but he has the biggest heart a man has ever had… and god knows he loves her… He's also the most loyal person I've ever met, so it's okay… I know they will be okay. I only wish I… had a chance to meet their kids. They would be lovely too, I know that. But I won't." he stopped for a moment to bit a nail of his left hand, the one which wasn't holding the mic, leaving his audience confused "See, I was supposed to make a best man speech now, okay? I'm really trying my best, and this is not going as it should. But… this is my best man speech. Since when I do things normally, right? I'm stupid, I know that. Anyway I'll wrap it up now, cause even now I'm probably annoying the hell out of him… and I refuse to keep being a dog. I honestly wish with all my heart that they are blessed in their new life together, starting tomorrow morning… I am sorry I will have to miss it. I can't bring myself to go there, I can't bring myself to go anywhere anymore." he sighed again "This will be my last show, so I'm sorry it's been a little depressing… Thanks for hearing me out, you've been a perfect audience, like always. Thanks… thanks for everything… and goodnight."

The audience was crying, and sobbing, and went into a rage of applauses and whistles, and most of them stood up. The man in front of them just placed the mic in the seat, bowed, and left. He never came back. No one ever noticed a green haired man running out of the bar, a woman right behind him, trying to catch a hold of him. She couldn't, he was too fast. He couldn't reach the comedian either… he was too late.

That had truly been… the last speech of Takao Kazunari, professional comedian.

Next day, along with his vows, said green haired man also showed up in the police station, where he was handed a paper sheet to confirm some data. It read:

_Name: Kazunari Takao_

_Age: 28_

_Sex: Male_

_Time of death: 10:32 pm_

_Cause of death: suicide by swallowing potassium cyanide._

* * *

Please someone just stop me already why do I keep writing this stuff? :'D

Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to review and tell my what you think of it!

*hands some tissues*

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
